


Some Day

by Panda_Kai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Kai/pseuds/Panda_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya were two actors in the new drama called Kuroko no Basket. Both had thoughts that the other was not interested. oh how wrong they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe making this a multi fic instead of just a small one shot. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoy reading it.

_“Let me be your light!” was the first thing that came to mind when I saw him by chance at the bookstore. Whether the meeting was fate or coincidence, I didn’t care. All I cared about was that he stood there in front of me and I wasn’t about to let him go a second time. He wore the same unreadable expression as always. I knew that look all too well, but I could never tell what he was thinking. It didn’t help that he was also an unpredictable person. I never know what to expect from him, which excited me just as much as it scared me. He stood there for what seemed like ages, unmoving, with no hint of whether he was going to reply or not. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was staring straight at me, I would have thought he hadn’t even acknowledged my presence at all. Even though I had known him for a long time, this was not the person I had grown up loving. The eyes that used to shine with so much hope and determination were now dull, cold and lifeless. He had changed so much since then. His change was no doubt the work of his so-called light. Nobody dared talk about what happened out of respect for Kurokocchi. Nobody wanted to remind him of the pain he had gone through, because by the looks of it, he didn’t need anyone to remind him. By the looks of it, he-_

"Kise-kun, what are you doing?" I heard the familiar voice of Kurokocchi behind me. I quickly closed the document I was working on and changed it to a basketball website, hoping he hadn't read what I was typing.

"Nothing, just looking at the scores from last night's game. I wasn't able to watch it since I was busy rehearsing lines for today's  
shooting." I lied. I was actually finishing up writing a KiKuro fanfic, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him...I think. We had both been cast as actors in a new basketball drama. At the time, they didn't really have a name for it, they only had an idea for what it would be. It didn't even have a name. By some strange chance though, the director ended up liking all the auditioning actors so much, that he ended up deciding to leave our names they way they were for the drama. Since Kurokocchi ended up getting the main role, they ended up calling it Kuroko no Basket. It became a huge success that after the original season, they decided on making a second which we were currently filming. From the first day we had met, I had instantly liked Kurokocchi, but I could never really tell him. He probably didn't see me as anything more than a fellow actor on the same drama. It wasn't until recently that I found a fan website for the show. At first I thought it was just like any regular fan site, but the more I looked around the site, I saw that it was also an archive of fan fiction for the drama. What really took me by surprise was the amount of fan fiction the KiKuro tag had. I couldn't believe there were others that approved the thought of me being with Kurokocchi. I was so overjoyed, I ended up reading every KiKuro fic they had. Since that day, I also started writing my own KiKuro fics and posting them under the name PerfectCopy7. Even though I couldn't be with Kurokocchi in real life, I was glad I could at least be with him through fiction.

"Kise-kun, I know you well enough to realize that what you said was an obvious lie. You're not the type to lie for no reason, so I won't  
push you any further, but if you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you. Akashi-kun and the others have been looking for you. It's almost time to start shooting today's scenes" Kurokocchi stated. That was one of the things I loved about him. He understood me so well and he was always willing to help me out, even when he didn't know anything of the situation. He was so kind and innocent, he didn't deserve to be in my dirty thoughts, but I blame that on teenage hormones.

"Thanks Kurokocchi" I smiled at him as I got up from the desk and closed the laptop in front of me. It was probably my imagination running wild again, because I could have sworn I saw him blush for a bit. I knew it was probably impossible for us to be anything more than just actors on the same drama, but one day when I get enough courage, I'll tell him how I feel.

* * *

"Tetsuya, dinner will be ready in half an hour" my mom called from downstairs

"Alright, thanks" I replied, hoping she had heard me well. Half an hour gave me just enough time to read one more KiKuro fic. After the first couple of episodes from the original Kuroko no Basket season, I somehow came across a fan-run website for the drama. It was full of pictures, interviews, quotes, bios, screencaps, and most interestingly of all, fan fiction. At first I didn't go anywhere near the fan fiction, too busy looking at the other things on the site, but once I had seen everything there was, I finally took a look. What caught  
me off guard was how there were so many fics tagged KiKuro. I couldn't believe so many people loved the idea of Kise-kun and I together. At first, I thought I had been found out and my feelings for Kise-kun had been obvious. Reading around more though, nobody really thought I had any feelings for him. I saw many comments saying how people wished we would be together....and that just made me really happy....because I wished for that too. Kise-kun was so popular and loved by all, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even think of me as anything more than a co-actor. With his looks, he probably already had a girlfriend as well. I couldn't be with him in the real world, but I'm glad I could at least be with him fictionally. Since then, I read all the KiKuro fanfics I ever came across. My favorites were all from a user named PerfectCopy7. The stories they wrote were all beautiful and exactly how I pictured my relationship with Kise-kun would be if we ever started dating. I always looked forward to seeing if they had posted any new fics. Reading their fics made me feel the happiest of all and gave me hope that maybe someday I could have that kind of relationship with Kise-kun as well.

"Tetsuya, dinner is ready" I heard my mom call once again. Without another word, I rose from my seat in front of the laptop monitor and made my way to the door. I stared at the Kuroko no Basket poster I had taped to my door. It was a poster with everyone on it, but my focus was always on Kise-kun. Not aware of what I was doing, I ended up kissing the Kise-kun on the poster before opening the door and heading downstairs. One day I will tell him how I feel,but until then, PerfectCopy7 would have to give me ideas on how to do it.


End file.
